Forum talk:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
New Commentary format Comments It looks fine... Good Work :) NBlastMax 09:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) it looks serviceable if you dont mind copying headlines. im not so sure about the requisite red text on talk page. seems superfluous. 13:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) subpage idea that has got to be the best idea since sliced pizza. you are ingenious! you aught to be running this whole show. wow, just wow! [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''Avid'' Fan]] 18:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ain't it, tho? thanks, [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|'Fan']]. i'm so glad i'' thought of it. and i'm sooo glad ''i convinced / bullied / threatened myself into it. :V 19:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) can i have the door back now? ='ForumDome' CLOSED= Trying something new: Several suggestions for flavor text for the BB Candy idea have been posted but the OP may not be a registered member of this wiki,hence not monitoring this forum. So...help pick the new flavor text for this legendary weapon post by voting, posting, raising your hand, or sending a self-addressed stamped envelope. Polls will stay open until the end of July. *i like "absolute anabolic awsomeness" because i like alliteration. 20:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *I liked the "What's the long-term side effects?" because it's funny for one, and it's also a steriod ref. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 13:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *maybe: "SUGAR!!!" NBlastMax 16:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *(claptrap voice) . . my testicles . . . are shrinking . . 04:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) =Etcetera= Also, we should be keeping in mind that every brand has it's own theme as far as legendaries go. Maliwan has element based names to match their guns, i.e. the Hellfire and Tsunami. Hyperion tends to have violent names- The Destructor, The Reaper, The Invader. S+S guns are either named after constellations or stars- The Orion, Gemini, etc. Atlas names their guns after mythical beasts: The Chimera, The Ogre. Dahl has an animal-based naming structure: The Wildcat, The Dove, The Raven. Tediore has a defensed based structure- The Defender, The Protector. Torgue I don't really see a pattern for, but you may know of one. SPRTN-III Eternal Die? Didn't you know... Spartans never die! A reference to the Halo books, Ghosts of Onyx, near the very end when Kurt sacrifices himself to destroy the covenant that invade Onyx while the other spartans, dr. halsey and srgnt martinez escape into the impenetrable onyx shield world thingy. High damage, perhaps somewhere around 5000-10000, (btw i have a non-modded rocket launcher that does 10,000 damage that i got from a chest, so i dont think it's too powerful), low accuracy, with a decent fire rate. I'm thinking something like 10 rounds and it shoots 5 rounds at a time making a huge blast radius. but the bonus effect would be that if you fire the rocket launcher at your feet, it doesnt hurt you. Let me know what you think. -Mellodious (PSN) Hahaha, I'm pretty sure you got a 10,000 damage rocket launcher from a chest. Shredder shredder i bet its called. A Lonely Nomad 12:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) sigh* no, i got it from crawmerax, and found out that the bulk of what i got that day farming crawmy was moded... so i sold them all. scratch the 10k damage, make it like 2500-3000ish, everything else the same. yeah... i was kinda annoyed when i found all that out lol... -Mellodious Devil's Advocate [Don't forget, all: We're looking for Legendary weapon ideas with pop culture and historical references, not just cool weapon ideas.] It seems as though the above comment was largely forgotten. At any rate, FYI, if the point of this thread was to give Gearbox suggestions, then you are wasting your time. Specific names, effects, and even some general ideas are almost always avoided in order to keep out of intellectual property disputes. If you would never like to see your suggestion come to fruition, by all means post it, as it would be just fine by me if 97% of these guns never even saw the light of Pandora's 90 hour day. SharpsShooter sight Found the perfect sight for the Sharps Shooter sniper..... ref / text ideaa i was thinking of a reference to when the claptrap says ARE YOU EATING A SANDWICH, YOUR THE F*&^%$NG SOUND GUY, WE CAN HERE THAT, STEVE! STEVE! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS GUY with red text like :Heyooo! Heyoooo! 17:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about a weapon based on the Flak Cannon in Unreal Championship 2: NAME- 1521 Flak Cannon RED TEXT- Unpossible! The weapon would spawn as either a Rocket Launcher or a Shotgun(In the game it functions as both) or if possible could have both a primary AND secondary fire mode. The Red Text is a reference to getting 9+ kills in a row(same game as weapon), {it doesn't have to be 1521 in the name, I just wanted to put a part of my life into the title.} In the game the weapon is kinda orange colered, so it could be a Jakobs.Mazman1521 01:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meet the Spy Shotty LIKE SO Watch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnuYi-nzE90 Kudos I was looking at the list earlier today and thinking that it would make more sense to have them catagorized, just came back and foumd them set up just like I envisioned. Of course I would have had to think a bit to get them set up correctly. I would classify myself as a "noob-level" editor as well. Arkayn71 06:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Letter to Gearbox I sent a message a week ago or so to SCole, Stephen Cole, the Gearbox developer responsible for New Haven. Unfortunately I didn't think to take a copy of the letter and Gearboxity did not cache a copy anywhere I can find. I haven't heard anything back yet from SCole so today I sent a letter to the "Webmaster" via Gearboxity.com http://www.gearboxity.com/. Following is a copy of the letter. I will, of course, post anything I may hear back from GBX as soon as I get it. "Heyooo! In late April I posted a short message on Borderlands.wikia.com talking about how much I love the pop culture and historical references embedded in the flavor text of may of Borderlands' weapons. I included an ideas for a new "pop" weapon and I challenged the B'lands community to come up with quality new ideas to "make Gearbox pay attention and maybe include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material." A few weeks (and more than 125 new weapon ideas submitted by over 100 editors) later it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. The Borderlands community has spoken. Please visit the website, http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:New_Legendary_Weapon_Ideas to see what new "pop" weapons loyal Borderlands games would like to see in the next Borderlands release and feel free to direct any response to my talk page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fryguy42 or to my email address edited. Thank you for your time. Please copy this message to the relevant developers." If you like the ideas we have come up with, and you too think that Gearbox should listen up and pay attention, go on Gearboxity.com http://www.gearboxity.com/ and let them know! In the meantime, keep the great ideas coming! Fryguy42 01:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Archive *Finished the new layout. Thanks for your patience. Thanks also to Claptrap for starting out the big change. Fryguy42 21:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Figured out how to add links today. So, now the Section Headers ARE links. Just click on the header to go to the respective wiki page to make creating your new Legendary weapon even easier. Also, I'm dropping links into the posts...pretty much at random right now. If you want to learn more about editing wikis feel free to hit me up on User talk:Fryguy42 and I'll share what I've figured out so far. Fryguy42 00:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *(If you find that a personal note that you posted is no longer on this page, it's because I moved it to my Talk page.) New New_Legendary_Weapon_Ideas/Shields is bugged. When pressing the side-message about adding new shields it makes new page instead that is "New_Legendary_Weapon_Ideas/Shields's'".Sinael 06:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :right you are, sir. thank you. another of my code typos i shall fix it up in a few hours, when I get home. keep 'em comin', folks! it was a pretty involved change and i'm surprised i didn't make more f-up's. >:D 00:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :fixed. one too many s's as above. 00:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::i thank you. 04:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) legendary news archives *A new commentary format was introduced to the NWLI Shields page and it's talk page. This new format is designed to streamline the article's presentation and to facilitate commentary and suggestions about the existing ideas. Please have a look and let me know what you think. Pro's? Con's? Post your thought here. 03:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *New subpage format is finished. Enjoy. :) 17:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) btw, who's new weapon ideas did gearbox "borrow" from this thread for dlc4? ;) *Due to the sheer volume of great community-submitted ideas, it has been suggested that breaking this forum down into subpages, each dedicated to a weapon/item type, will make this thread more accessible and easier to read / edit. This main page will remain extant, containing the Legendary News and Etcetera sections, and the subpages will be accessible via the already existing userbox links. Thoughts? Suggestions? Please respond on this site's talk page. 15:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) **Phase 1 is open for public viewing / commentary. 05:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks go to Gamepro224 for pointing out the fact that the forum was outgrowing its britches. I hope this helps. Credit goes to Doc Forrestor for the cooler shortcut taglines. It's easy to find mine; they're the lame ones. : 03:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Credit also goes to the good doctor for the DV88 Magnum Revolver pic. Doc ttlly found this gun from cramerrax nd iz legit not a modz!!! created this weapon in WillowTree, used Gearcalc (http://gearcalc.50webs.com/) to capture a pic of the item card, and used PaintshopPro to edit the text. Which leads to some interesting possibilities. Enhance your New Legendary Weapon ideas with pics created in WT! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! : 16:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Congrats to A Lonely Nomad for winning the first "Frumious Fry award for New Legendary Greatness" (or "Frumy" for short.) More to come. 01:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *I sent the link to this wiki to SCole, the Gearbox developer responsible for New Haven and who maintained a presence on the hidden basement forum. I'll keep you all posted on anything I may hear back from the folks at GBX. Fryguy42 16:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *A copy of my letter to Gearbox directing their attention to this forum is now available for viewing on the discussion page. Fryguy42 01:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Don't fret if you aren't familiar with editing wiki's. I'm barely a "noob-level" editor myself. (it took me 6 tries to get this edit to stick. O_o ) getting pretty decent at editing. Just keep the great ideas coming and I'll handle the boring details. Also, include as much detail as possible. I'm worried that my header translations don't always reflect the contributor's original idea. Shoot me a message if I get it wrong. Fryguy42 16:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *If you find your idea listed under Etcetera instead of where you feel it should be it is because your post lacked sufficient information, e.g. weapon type, flavor text, or reference. Drop me a note on my Talk page or post an edit with the details and your post will be placed where it belongs. Fryguy42 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Go to the excellent wiki Borderlands pop culture references for a complete list of all the existing pop culture references in Borderlands. Fryguy42 19:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Have a suggestion? Want to tell me how I'm doing or what a douche I am? LoL Hit me up on User talk:Fryguy42. Thanks, all! Fryguy42 20:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC)